The reaping
by reaper-girl01
Summary: when a mysterious girl comes to live with the Cullens, what will happen? she is not a vampire nor human. what is she? and what is this evil little girl panning to do? will the Cullens survive this shocking experience or perish from this world? R&R pweaze!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any other books by Stephanie Meyers.

The Reaping.

Chapter 1- Visitor.

The morning sun blazing through the open window forced me to awaken from my deep slumber. Regaining consciences I felt around for Edward who still happened to me beside me. It was my first night actually living with my beloved new family. After begging and reasoning with Charlie, he finally agreed to let me started living in their home ahead of time.

"Morning love." greeted by Edward, as he pecked me on my lips making my dizzy as usual. "Lets head on down quickly, Alice has an announcement to make."

"What is it?" I said still dazed.

"I don't know, Alice is blocking me by singing that horrible Barbie girl song. Ugh! But I caught a glimpse about a visitor or something."

Edward carried me down and put me next to him on the couch where everyone was waiting for me.

"So what's the big announcement, Alice?" I asked.

"Okay, so everyone is here. " Alice checked. "okay, don't go crazy when I say this, but…………………….." everyone leaned closer in excitement "We are going to have a special visitor, who is also going to be a new part of our family! Isn't this great!"

"Bella's pregnant?" asked Emmett.

"No! Bella's not pregnant, in fact I don't believe she'll ever be. But, our visitor will be here in about 2 minutes, so wait for her patiently."

"Her?" I asked "so how old will she be?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to see. OMG, I am so excited! I'm going to have a new buddy to dress up!"

'Ding Dong' went the doorbell. Alice zoomed lighting fast to the door as if she'll never get there and swung the door open.

On the entrance of the door stood a little girl just a few inches taller than Alice. She had her head slightly tilted downwards, staring at the floor in front of her. She had dark jeans, black flats with white hearts, a black hoodie with skulls and swirls all over, and 2 blue suitcases on both sides.

"Hi! We were expecting you. Come on in" greeted Alice.

"Thank you." The girl said in the sweetest and most sophisticated voice I've ever heard. She bent her knees as if curtsying to pick up her 2 suitcases. She looked up as she entered and I could see that her black hair was split right above her left eye making the right side of her hair cover the right side of her face. She looked no older than 13 or 14.

She looked Asian but with very pale skin just like the Cullens except her eyes were blue. She looked like a vampire, but I knew she wasn't.

I looked up at Edward. He had a frown on his face. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked frightened by his exspression.

"She's a reaper, and like you, no matter how hard I try, I can't read her thoughts." he said in frustration and hugged me closer.

**mwahahahaha!!**

**reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

any other books by Stephanie Meyers.

The Reaping.

Chapter 2- Reaper.

"What's a reaper?" I asked tense with fear.

"They're like the 'people' that work for the grim reaper, I guess. I really don't know. I've only heard of them from Carlisle. He'll tell us later." replied Edward still frozen with the same expression.

"Do you want to put your stuff in your room first?" asked Alice after the girl took a few steps.

The girl turned to her and nodded. Alice lead her upstairs and into the empty room next to Edwards. And in less then 2 seconds, Alice came out and silently shut then door behind her.

"She wanted to change her cloths." whispered Edward. I cuddled closer to him.

"Alice, what's going on?" I said as Alice sat next to me

"Like I said, she's going to be a new member of our family. You'll have to ask her questions for her to talk. I can see, we'll get along together very well." answered Alice gleefully.

'creek' went the stairs as the girl came down. She now wore a short black tank top which reviled her belly-button. She also had a velvet black choker, a black belt , a black skirt, black fish-net stalking and combat-boots. It seems like everything she wore was black.

She glided at human pace and sat on the stool in front of everyone.

"So, what's your name? How old are u? What are you? Why are u here? Well of course I already know, but you have to tell the rest of them. Okay, I'll stop now for u to talk." babbled eagerly Alice.

"My name is Ava, I'm 14 in human years. I'm a reaper. I'm here because the Death Council had a meeting referring to miss. Isabella Swan's death." answered the melodious voice.

"You see, not only does miss. Swan protect her mind, she has locked up her soul, therefore the council cannot calculate when miss. Swan will die. They sent me here so I would be ready to take miss. Swan's soul when she dies, or at the end of her existence. And besides that I'm suppose to watch over her and to keep her "alive" for as long as possible."

"Yay! Now everyone understands!" exclaimed Alice "So don't worry Bella, she is not here to hurt you"

"Cool. So what kinds of powers do reaper have?" I asked curiously.

"You must be miss. Swan."

"Call me Bella, no need to be so formal."

"Yes well, I have the same powers as vampires, except I don't drink blood. I live off of water only, but I can eat whatever I want anyways. My special ability to teleport and telepathy, but only when the thought is directed to me." she replied

thoughtfully

'that's pretty cool!' I thought to her, trying out her talent.

'thank you' I heard her voice in my head. She was smiling at me and nodded.

'Its nice that Edward can't hear our conversations when we talk like this' I heard her pleasing voice in my head again. I laughed.

"See. I knew they would get along" Alice said to her family.

**or will they?? hehehehehe...**

**reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

any other books by Stephanie Meyers.

The Reaping.

Chapter 3- Promise.

"Yes, we'll get along just fine, won't we, Bella?" Ava said. I then noticed that she gave me a mischievous glace, like she was really going to harm me.

'Um….. Bella, I'd like a word with you. Tonight, my room' her voice in my head again.

'Okay' I replied.

Ava's POV

Tonight. I've been, waiting for Bella in my room.

'Just wait and see what I have planned for her. Hahahahaha' I thought to myself.

'Can I come in?' Bella was contacting me.

'come on in Bella'

As she came in, I saw Edward's death glare.

'what are you planned?' he thought to me angrily.

'Nothing' I shoot my innocent look back at him just before Bella closed the door.

'so what did you wan to talk about?' asked Bella curiously.

'Lets talk about your wedding with Edward' I acted excitedly. 'if your afraid Alice will go overboard, I could help stop her if she does. She too excited about me being her new dress up doll, she'll do anything I say in exchange for being her doll'

'That wouldn't be very nice to make you spend all at the mall with her' Bella is so simple minded.

'its ok. But, just promise me, you'll let me help with your wedding. Umm, how about assistant wedding planner, since Alice is already the wedding planner' I pleaded.

Bella thought about it deeply. 'Okay, why not'

"Yes! Thank you! You wont regret this!" I yelled out loud as I pounced onto her and squeezed her between my arms.

Yuck! I hated hugging people. Especially _this thing _(Bella). Luckily, the Cullens don't know that vampire powers don't work on reaper. They will be so surprised at what I'm going to go. Hahahahaha!

Bella's POV

I left Ava's room with Edward outside waiting for me silently.

"So, what was Ava yelling about?" Edward asked me first thing.

"She just wanted to be my _assistant wedding planner_. I think she'll be great for the job. Don't you think so?" I answered as we walk back to Edward's room.

Edward's POV

What ever this Ava was planning, I had a bad feeling about. But that also made me very curious. Why couldn't she just ask Bella in font of all of us. Why couldn't I read her mind?

What is she trying to do?

**yes, yes, what will she do?? think Edward, think!**

**reviews!**

**(haha, im so good at suspense.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

any other books by Stephanie Meyers.

The Reaping.

Chapter 4- Perfume.

Ava's POV.

The next morning.

I went out side to test my specialized perfume. I puffed some on piece of white cloth and laid it on the ground. In just under a minute, I saw swarms of bees flying above the cloth.

Perfect. Just perfect. Now for my little guinea pig. Hehe Just as I was heading back inside, I saw Bella heading out.

"Bella?!" I stopped her "are you going out?"

"Yes, Esme and I are going to pick flowers for the wedding" she said.

"cool, I have this special perfume I bought some time ago, perfect for going out to see flowers for, want to try it?"

"sure" she looked willing to try it.

I puffed some onto her clothes.

"oooh, that does smell good. Like wild flowers. Thank you." Bella said happily.

"My pleasure." And she skipped out the door.

"Ava." I heard a voice above me say. It was Carlisle on the second floor.

"What is it Carlisle?" I replied back.

"I'd like a word with you in my study please"

"Be right there".

Carlisle was waiting for me, sitting behind his desk.

"please, sit down" He gestured me to sit in front of his desk. I sat down.

"So….. ummm.. What did you want?" I ask innocently.

"You can drop your little act Ava. I know what you did." he said suddenly.

I was shocked. He must have saw me test the perfume. Or maybe he didn't.

"what do you mean Carlisle?" I acted innocent. "I have no idea what your talking about."

'That perfume you put on Bella. It attracts bees, and you knew it' he thought to me in a low yet angry voice. I guess he didn't want the others to know right now but he knew.

'So what if I do? You can't do anything about it.' I glared at him.

"Why are you doing this Ava?" he asked.

"You better keep your mouth shut" I said angrily as I stood up, both hands on his desk leaning towards him. 'We both know what I'm capable of doing! To you, and your family.'

I walked out slamming the door behind me.

'I'll be watching you' I heard him think.

Bella's POV.

As I got into the garden center, Esme gave me a straw hat with a see-through cloth connecting to the brim. It felt like wearing a veil over my face, but a hat too.

"Careful. The are flowers so there are a lot of insects, especially bees." Esme reminded me.

"right. Okay." I said.

I opened the door to see thousand of colors of flowers. It smelt so sweet. Shades of red, blue and green, everywhere. Like seeing a rainbow trapped in a large building.

But suddenly, bees came swarming around me. Just waiting to sting me. I felt scare. I couldn't see anything except bees everywhere. I was so glad Esme had made me wear this hat.

I screamed at the pain in my arms from the bee stings.

I felt Esme's arm wrap around me, carrying me out. She let me sit down, but there were still thousands of bees around me. The sharp pain in my arms were still there. I felt water pour all over me as someone hosed me down until the bees were gone.

I looked down at my arms. They were all red and lumpy. Esme had a sad look on her face.

"Come on dear, lets get you home, and have Carlisle take a look at you." Esme sighed as we walked out the garden center.

**OMG!! what is Edward going to think??  
what can Ava really do to the cullens??**

**reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

any other books by Stephanie Meyers

The Reaping.

Chapter 5- Recover

Ava's POV.

'Bam' the door opened noisily.

I looked away from the TV to find Bella being carried inside. Her arms were all blotchy and red. Yes! Perfect.

I acted worried and run over to Bella at top speed.

"Oh my god!" I asked astounded "What happened!?"

"She was stung by bees. Swarms of bees" replied Esme as I followed her up stairs. Perfect. It worked.

"Carlisle!" we called as we opened the door to his study. Carlisle looked over Bella for a few seconds.

"Bees?" he asked. Esme nodded. Just then Edward came crashing into the room.

"Bella!" he roared. He looked at Bella. "Oh my bloody god! What happened Esme!? You were suppose to watch her. How could this happen. I knew I should have went with her." I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I don't have the ointment for this. We'll have to take her to the hospital." Carlisle said finally. "get the car."

I never left Bella's side along with Edward. As much as I hated being around her, I had to convince her I was her friend. A good friend. A friend that will always be there for her. A friend she could trust.

Carlisle said that It would take a week for Bella to fully recover. I plan on staying with her everyday during that week. Never leaving her side. This was going to be a long week.

_One week later._

Just as I planned. I never left Bella's side unless she wanted me to. Alice and I shifted turns caring for her. But as much as I hated Bella, I still took care of her even when it wasn't my shift. And it worked. I became another one of her "best friends". Yuck.

I always talked to her, and she told me almost every thing. From the day she moved to forks. She told me about James and Victoria, Jacob and the other werewolves, and all her human friends.

Hmmm…….James…….Jacob….. Looks like I just found Bella's weak point. I started imagining what I had planned for Bella and started laughing mischievously.

"Ava! Ava!" Bella's voice pulled me out of my little fantasy realizing that I was still in Bella's room and talking to her. "Ava, are you listening to me!?"

"Ohh, sorry." I snapped back. " what were we talking about?"

"I said 'Alice threatened me to go shopping with her tomorrow. Do you want to come us?"

"yeah, come with us" Alice surprised me from behind. "All your cloths are black. We need to get you more colorful cloths girl. Don't you get tired of just black sometimes?"

"No, I'm not tired of black, but sure I'll come with. I could use some new cloths. And maybe some shoes. And some more accessories." I considered.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed. "Finally, I get you to go shopping with me."

Well, I guess change of plans. First, go shopping with Alice and then continue my plan tomorrow night.

Bella, Bella, Bella…….. You are going to have one heck of a night tomorrow. I started laughing mischievously again.

"Ava!" they both called to me in union.

"sorry" If they could, my cheeks would turn bright red.

**You want to know what Ava's plan is don't you??**

**Reviews first!! mwahahahahaha!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

any other books by Stephanie Meyer.

The Reaping.

Chapter 6- Scar.

Ava POV.

The next I sat on the couch waiting for Alice to get Bella ready.

Within a few minutes, Alice was carrying Bella down.

"come on Ava! Lets hurry!" Alice called in excitement.

We got into her yellow Porsche with me in the back seat.

"Yay! Onward with shopping!" shouted Alice as she stepped down full speed onto the gas pedal.

Bella started screaming for her life for about 2 minutes until she finally got use to Alice's speed. I was obviously laughing until the point where my stomach would hurt.

And in just about 10 minutes, we were in the mall of port Angeles.

_4 hours later._

"Come on Ava just try this on." Alice pleaded. "You only bout accessories, you have to try on some clothes."

"yeah come on Ava." said Bella.

"Ohh, all right" I grabbed the pink tank top that had a floral lace frame from Alice.

A moment later I came out wearing the tank top. Alice and Bella had a surprised look on their face. They noticed that the tank top had turned black.

"See. This is why I don't try on cloths." answering the question I knew they wanted to ask. "Everything I wear turns solid black."

"Umm, well I guess black does look good on you." replied Alice still stunned. "how about we work on your make-up"

She suddenly removed my hair from my face just for Bella and her to take glimpse of the right side of my face.

Bella's POV. 

I stared at Ava even more bewildered now than ever as I took a glimpse of the right side of her face.

There on her right cheek was a 3 inch scar. Starting from just about half an inch below the inner corner of her right eye to the bottom of her ear lobe. Then I saw a second scar about 1 inch long overlapping the first forming a tiny X in the middle of her cheek.

She gave Alice a death glare as if she was going to actually kill her.

"Alice," Ava said in a calm yet infuriated voice. "If you ever do that ever again, or even tell anyone about this, I will burn everything you have ever bought. You know what, don't even talk about it. You too Bella."

She glared at me and stormed back into the dressing room.

"Bella, remind me never to give Ava a make over, ok?" asked Alice.

"uh huh." I said still thinking about Ava's scar.

How did she get it? What happened to her before? But, she said we couldn't talk about it, so I guess that will always be a mystery I will never find out.

Ava's POV.

How could she do that!? I was furious. I grumbled to myself as I changed back into my own clothes.

Alice you just had to tick me off. You have just entered my list next to Bella. You will pay for this! I am going to make you wish you had never done that!

**hmmmm... what will Ava do to Alice?**

**Reviews please!!**

**ok, i know people really like Alice and im srry for doin this to her,**

**but it puts more tension and conflicts into this story. **

**so, plz dont hate me when you read the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

any other books by Stephanie Meyer.

The Reaping.

Chapter 7-vision

_The next day._

Ava's POV.

I just finished ordering all the dresses and food, for Bella's wedding.

I went outside to ask Alice what to do next when I saw her walking towards Rosalie. I knew it. She felt like telling Rosalie about my scar.

Damn that little pixie! Well, I guess it's a perfect time to set my plans for Alice into action.

I sent her a fake vision, then made it so that she could not 'see' anything on the where-abouts of jasper.

Alice's POV.

I had done everything that was needed to do for today when I saw Rosalie walking out of her car. I suddenly felt the urge to tell her about Ava's scar.

I stopped just as I took a few steps towards her. It was a vision.

I saw a pile of cloths burning. My cloths. Oh my god! Who was burning my clothes!?

Then I saw Ava ripping the limbs off of jasper and throwing every piece of him into the fire.

When she was finished, she walked slowly towards my direction and said "I told you, Alice. I told you not to tell. But no, you had to tell everybody!" she lunged towards me and I snapped out of my vision.

I got scared. I better not tell. My poor jazzy. For your safety I promise to never tell. Oh my god. Where is jazzy? Ahhhh!! I better go find him. And I sped off to find my beloved.

I went up to our room but he was not there. The computer was on so he must have just been here I could smell his scent. And, ………I could smell Ava's.

No!! I'm too late. My poor jazzy has gotten abducted! I stormed down into the living room. But I found Ava quietly watching TV.

She couldn't have taken jasper so quickly. Not even in vampire speed. And she was just on the phone a couple minute ago.

But who took my jazzy? Ugh! This is frustrating! Who could have taken my jazzy!?

Ava's POV.

Mwhahahaha!! Alice would never have seen this coming. I quickly teleported into jaspers room and in a split second I shoved jasper into a black sack and teleported all the way into Kansas.

I carefully left him next to a sign that says "you are now in KANSAS!"

Then I teleported back into the Cullen house and sat on the couch watching TV.

Right in to corner of my eye I could see Alice stumbling down the stairs in with a confused look.

She was obviously wondering where jasper most be. This was so funny to watch. I couldn't keep from laughing at Alice so I changed the channel to something funny and laughed at her.

This was fun. Now to ruin Bella tonight. I had plan this for 2 days. Tonight was finally my chance.

Jasper's POV.

I was peacefully sitting on my computer. Suddenly, I felt something covered me, and then there was a huge gust of wind.

The next thing I knew, I was squirming out of a black sack.

I looked up to find a big sign the read "you are now in KANSAS!"

Cool. I'm in Kansas.**(A/N: lets just pretend that it is cloudy in Kansas right now.)** Alice will see me here so I guess she doesn't have to worry. Hmm….. Maybe I should get her a souvenir. Yeah, I should.

And I walked into Kansas.

**oooooo...in the next chapter, the moment u've been waiting for.**

**what will Ava really do to Bella?**

**Reviews!! **

**ok, im done for today. lets just let the tension flow into u for a while.**

**hey, im not a mule, i dont work all day. i need time off too. be back tmrw with more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**this part happened to come across my mind last night.**

**i was day dreaming and talking to myself (as always. hehe, i know, im weird)**

**i suddenly wanted to talk about Rosalie, and then i came up with this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

Any other books by Stephanie Meyer.

The Reaping.

Chapter 8- Illusion.

_That same day._

Ava's POV.

This is so boring now. I can still hear Alice utter to herself about jasper. Ugh!

It's like she's that little voice in my head. And just for that, I will teach you another lesson.

"Alice, why don't you actually go look for him. Instead of just pacing around the house." I said annoyed.

"I know, but what if he comes back?"

"Umm, how about you go look for him and then come back in a few hours to check if he came back?" there, that will keep her away for a while.

"yeah, thanks!" and she raced out the door. Just then I saw Edward come back from hunting.

"Hey Edward!" I said just as he walked behind the couch.

"Yes?" he stopped to look at me. I turned around, kneeling on the couch.

"Who's James?" I asked. I already know who he was, obviously. But I just need him to think about him.

Edward tensed up. Hehe. As he thought about James and how to answer me I looked through his mind. I finally found James' scent and took a part of it.

"Never mind" I said just as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Umm, ok." I turned back to the TV. He sat down on the other couch.

I knew Edward was getting suspicious of me. But, I don't really care. Even if he knew, he couldn't do anything about it.

Just then, Emmett came in. He patted me hair, and sat next to me. Ugh! I hated people patting my head.

"Don't ever do that again." I glared at him then turned back at the TV.

"Okay then." he twitched. "so what's up?"

"Nothing, just really bored" hmmm… I haven't really messed with Rosalie and Emmett yet. I feel like Rosalie is so arrogant.

"hey." I turned to Emmett thinking of my plan. "Is Rosalie still looking at herself again?"

"yep" he replied still looking at the TV.

Perfect! I sent my illusion up to Rosalie and her mirrors. And did a little something special just for Rosalie.

Rosalie's POV.

I look so beautiful. I stared at my reflection. I could just look at myself all day.

Hey wait, I am looking at myself all day.

Then suddenly, my reflection changed. It wobbled like jello, and then stopped.

But then, replacing my reflection was an old lady. A very ugly old lady I may add.

I scratched my head thinking how this could happen. The old lady did everything I did. I realized that it was my reflection!

The reflection began to wobble again, becoming blurry. It finally stopped and there was my own reflection again. I was relieved. Maybe I was just imaging things.

I stared into the mirror, and studied myself. I noticed that my hair had changed colors. Instead of golden, my hair was now white. Like the old lady's hair.

I screamed in horror. Shocked at what had happened. How did this happen!?

Ava's POV.

I heard Rosalie scream. Emmett instantly raced up to her room. I smirked as Emmett knocked down the door making a big 'bang' sound.

I looked at Edward. He narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow and winced back like he was going to hurt me.

"Nothing." he said and we both looked back at the TV.

**haha... poor Rosalie.**

**Reviews!!**

**i know some of you really want to know wut will happen to Bella,**

**but, i want to fit that into the story just right. im still thinking of putting it into the next chapter.**

**maybe, maybe not, so plz be patient. and remember, the more reviews, the more i write!.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

Any other books by Stephanie Meyers.

The Reaping.

Chapter 9- Burnt.

_Still the same day. Several hours later._

Ava's POV.

I turned to see Jasper walking in. I'm kind of surprised he made it back so early. And with shopping bags too.

"So, Jasper!" I called to him. "Where'd you go?"

At that moment the front door flew open and Alice tackled Jasper down.

"Oh my Goodness! Jasper! Your back!" she screamed. "So where did you go?"

They sat on the couch right next to me. Alice didn't loosen her grip around Jasper.

"You wouldn't believe it. " he started. "The weirdest thing happened to me. I was sitting at my computer and then suddenly I felt this massive wind blow against me and then I was in Kansas. I bought you something."

He showed her the bags.

"By the way, I thought you knew. You saw me there didn't you?"

"No, I could see anything on you, so I went out to look for you." she saddened.

Ugh! I'm getting tired of this. Well, seeming since I'm bored, I could teach Alice her lesson now.

I sent the illusion into her room. Then I spread James' scent everywhere making it a very strong smell.

"Umm. Doesn't it smell like something is burning in your room, Alice?" I said to Alice. She jumped and ran into her room with Jasper following closely behind. I went along just for the fun of it. Edward came with.

Alice's POV.

I ran into my room at top speed. There in the middle of my room was a huge bonfire burning my cloths. OMG!! Everything piece of clothing was burning. Everything piece!

"My cloths!!" I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear me. The sprinklers came on killing the fire.

I fell down to my knees. If I could I would be crying right now. My clothes were either in ashes or had the fire burn holes into it.

I reached out for my cloths. Right when I touched them, everything was back to normal. Just a big pile of cloths in the middle of the room. I was relieved that it wasn't real. Maybe I was just hallucinating.

I got up and turned to everyone stand in my room.

"What the hell just happened!?" said Ava.

Everyone **(A/N:sorry i didn't say this, but Emmett is watching Rosalie sob in her room.)**had the expression as if they were asking the same question in their head

They saw it too. So, it wasn't just me. What _did_ just happen?

"Don't ask me." I replied." I don't know either."

Then it hit me. James' scent all around my room. Everywhere. I looked toward Edward. They noticed too.

"Impossible" Edward whispered to himself.

Everyone except Carlisle and Ava had a surprised look.

"Do you think he was really here." I asked Edward.

"The scent is very clear. But it would be impossible. I mean, we even killed him ourselves. Watched him burn and everything!"

What is actually happening? How could this be? Is James really still alive? Truly it was impossible just as Edward said.

**think cullens! think!**

**Reviews!!**

**i know. i write short chapters.**

**yes yes, Ava is evil. but dont complain bcuz thats what makes this story exciting.**

**i admit, I'm the evil mastermind behind her and im very proud of it too. **

**btw, please vote on my poll! it has nothing to do with twilight. i just want your opinion.**

**so pweeeeeeeeez vote!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**yesterday, i spent 3 hours at the cemetery thinking about how i should tell**

**Ava's story and how it would connect to her plans. and then i can up with this.**

**enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

any other books by Stephanie Meyer.

The Reaping.

Chapter 10- Story.

Ava's POV.

Ha! They have no idea!.

"Umm……..so, who are you talking about?" I put on a confused expression. Just as they were about to answer, Carlisle cut in.

"Ava, come with me. I will tell you."

"okay, sure." I walked with Carlisle into his study

"Ava, you have to stop doing this!" he said as I closed the door. They were listening. I don't want them to know yet.

"Why, I don't know what you mean Carlisle." I said in an innocent tone.

"you" I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

'they will hear us talking' I thought to him. He understood. He didn't want his family to worry like him. He sat down.

'Good, you understand. Lets keep this conversation in thoughts, okay?'

'Alright' Carlisle nodded. 'But, why are you doing this!?'

I didn't answer.

'Okay. But you have to stop this madness!'

'I'm afraid I cant do that.' I glared at him.

'Why?' he stressed.

'hmm…. How about I tell you a little story?' he breathed calming himself and nodded.

'once upon a time lived a happy little girl with her mother and father. But sadly, her mother died when she was 5.

She soon discovered that her father didn't really love her. It was only to make her mother happy. So until she was 7, her father would always get drunk and abuse her.

Later he married a rich widow and welcomed her and her daughter into his family. Her new mother treated her as a slave, and made her do everything. Even her step-sister hated her.

So when the girl was 10, her step-sister wanted to have 'fun' with her face. While she slept, her sister came into her room and added scared her face.

A couple weeks later, her step-mother complained about how ugly the girl had become. So she was sent to an orphanage the next morning. No one liked her at the orphanage either because of her scars.

After being adopted, abused, sent to the hospital, and then back to the orphanage again several times, she gave up hope. She despised human. Hated every one she ever met.

Her hatred took over her. Until she finally lost it, and decided there would be no point in living anymore.

One morning when she was 13, she dressed up in her best black cloths, and headed towards a cliff. She curse every human on Earth before she jumped off.

But luckily, she got a chance to live again. So she took this chance to take her revenge. And she swore to herself that she will make all humans suffer the pain she has.'

"I….I…. I don't know what to say." Carlisle said shocked.

"You don't have to say anything." I said harshly. He then gathered himself.

'but then why are you doing those things to Alice and Rosalie? I thought you only hated humans?'

'Alice is way too nosy, and Rosalie, too arrogant. I only wanted to give them a tiny lesson.' I simply answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do."

And with that, I walked out.

**hmmm... what does she have to do??**

**im sorry, i havent wrote anything in a long time.**

**i have the next chapter written. ill post it later.**

**so more reviews!!**

**PS. don't forget to vote on my poll. (new choice added)**


	11. Chapter 11

**i went to the cemetery again.**

**who would have known that the cemetery could help me so much.lol**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

any other books by Stephanie Meyer.

The Reaping.

Chapter 11- Again.

Ava's POV.

That night I had Rosalie's hair slowly turn back to normal. Alice had cleaned up her room. Everything was back to normal.

Well. Almost normal.

Bella is peacefully sleeping with Edward beside her. I am meditating in my room. After 4 hours, I finally got back my energy to make Bella suffer.

Alice's POV.

I finally cleaned up all my cloths and laid on my bed cuddling with my sweet Jasper. All of a sudden there was a blindingly bright light in front of me.

The next thing I knew, I was standing with my family in a meadow. All of us were there.

Except Bella.

"what happened?" and "why are we here?" was that question we all asked. But then they appeared. Coming out of the shadows were James, and Victoria.

Then, out of no where, I heard Ava's voice.

"If you ever want to see Bella again, you must fight them. Show how far you would go for Bella." I heard her laugh evilly.

I looked at my family. They heard it too. Edward was tense as he glared at James.

In the shadows behind them were the newborns we have once faced. All red eyed vampires ready to attack us.

Bella's POV.

I woke up, not feeling Edwards icy arms around me. I turned to look at Edward. But I found Jacob in the bed instead.

"Hello Bella." he said warmly. I jumped out of the bed.

"Jacob!, what are you doing in my bed!!" I yelled at him.

"why, I'm here to see you of course." he got up and stood in front of me.

I felt cold arms wrap around me and pulled me back. Edward growled at Jacob.

"Get out of here mutt!"

"Sure. Hand over Bella first." he had a smug smile. I loved them both but why is this happening. I've been trying to avoid this.

"Never! Now, get out!" Edward put me behind him and stood face to face with Jake.

"Not until you hand Bella over." I could feel the electricity run from their eyes. The atmosphere suddenly turn very tense. I couldn't hold it any long.

"Just stop!! I've been trying to avoid this for so long!! Why does this have to happen!?" I ran out the room and down the stairs towards the door.

If I never existed maybe they would have never fought. My heart ached so much. I tripped on the last steps of the stairs. As if seeing them fight wasn't bad enough, I had to give myself a face plant.

"That's it?! You run away?" I looked up to see Ava standing above me. "That's all you do? Wow. I was hoping to see something more dramatic."

"you're lucky they're just illusions." she said as she grabbed me by my hair and flung me onto the couch.

"Ava, what are you doing!? What do you mean illusions?" I looked up at her in pain. She was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of me grinning.

**the moment has finally come for Ava.**

**what will happen to the Cullens? or Bella?**

**lets have you wonder about that for a while.hehe**

**the more reviews the more i write!! yay!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im sorry, i haven't wrote in a long time. so i wrote this chapter longer.**

**i had some problems to take care of.****, and then i lost my train of thought, so thank you **xoxDANGEROUSxox**.**

**for helping me get it back and giving me and extra idea. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or

any other books by Stephanie Meyer.

The Reaping.

Chapter 12- Revenge.

Bella's POV.

"You want to hear a story?" she completely ignored my questions. Before I could answer her, she told me about a girl who was abused. About how her sister gave her a scar.

About how she was disowned, and abused again. And how she decided to jump off a cliff. I figured she was talking about herself. I felt sorry for her, hearing her sad story.

"You know Bella, you look almost like my step-sister." she said as she finished her story and pulled out a small dagger. She stood up and hovered over me.

She was going to do it. To me. Just like what her step-sister did to her. She wanted revenge.

"But Ava, I thought we were friends?" I started inching away afraid. Not afraid to loose my life, but afraid that I would never see Edward again.

Her eyes glared at me in anger and disgust. If looks could kill.

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" she screamed, taking me by my head and flinging me into the glass cabinet. A thousand shards sticking into my back.

She walked slowly towards me as the pain stretched and stung in my back. I felt the blood gushing out and spreading on the floor.

Just as she was a few feet away from me everything went black. Last thing I heard was a very loud 'bang'.

--

_Beep………..beep………beep………..beep……beep_

I heard faintly in murky waters.

Ugh! What was that annoying beeping sound?!

"Carlisle, she's going to be ok, right?" I heard an Angel's voice say softly

"Don't worry Edward." I heard more clearly this time. The water turned more clear, and light flowed in.

"Three….two…one." I heard Alice say. My eyes fluttered open to find Edward sitting beside me and holding my hand in both of his. Carlisle standing behind him and Alice right next to him.

I looked around. I was in Edward's room with the IV and monitor on my other side.

"Edward." I tried to get up. But my sides and chest started to hurt. I winced. Edwards cold hands gently pushed me backed down.

"Don't get up." He ordered.

"What happened?"

"They took her away"

"What, who, how?" I was confused. He sighed and turned to Alice. She smiled.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked

"Okay, so, we were all in our rooms, then we saw a flash and she put us in an illusive dimension she created, where we had to fight James, Victoria and the newborns again,

While you were still sleeping and so halfway through the fight, we heard a loud bang sound and suddenly we were back downstairs and we saw you laying unconscious and bleeding to death.

And Ava was standing by you holding a dagger and staring at the two figures in dark cloaks in hoods in horror and they took Ava and gone in a swirl of black mist and left a letter on the ground.

And we got you up stairs and Carlisle patched you up and pulled all the glass out and you were out for almost three days.

You should have seen Edwards face when he thought you were going to die. It was horrible, we were all worried about you."

"I'm sorry, for making you all worry."

"It wasn't you fault, it was Ava's. And now I dislike Ava very much!" she went on.

"Because she almost killed me?" I pointed out the obvious.

"yeah, that too, but she ordered black roses instead of freesias like I told her to. And let me tell you, black roses look horrible in contrast to all the decorations I've put up!." Alice babbled on about the black roses as Edward pushed her out .

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to her."

"Sorry, Alice." Edward said , and he shut the door. I laughed but stopped when my sides hurt again.

"Careful Bella, you broke some ribs, so don't move so much" said Carlisle.

"Okay." I replied and turned to Edward. "What did the letter say?"

His eyes grew dark and haunted. He didn't answer me but handed me the letter.

_To miss Bella Swan._

_We are terribly sorry about the incident you just had. We did not know what Ava would do this to you. She has always done her job correctly though she despised humans. We thought she could handle this job. You look so much like her step-sister. We guess that must have triggered her revenge. Again, we are terribly sorry._

_Best wishes to you._

_P.S. almost forgot. We have found you records. We will bother you no more._

"I'm glad that's over." I gave the letter back.

"Yeah, now get some rest" soft cold lips touched my forehead

"But, I'm not tired." I protested.

"Yes you are!" shouted Alice from outside.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"ok." and I drifted back into the darkness as Edward hummed my lullaby.

The End.

**ok, this is it. the end of this story. i might write another one soon.**

**Dont forget my poll!! hope you enjoyed my story!**


End file.
